Flames Of Truth
by RosesAreRed464
Summary: Broken, it's how they all feel, the girls of the HB's an international all girl band. They served their time saving the earth, and are now trying to survive after losing their hearts. What happens when they see the one's who stole and crushed their hearts again? With their new girlfriends no less. Rating subject to change. Multiple Couples.
1. Summary & Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any past rangers or characters from the show.

Two years, two years and in one case three years of dating until suddenly on New Years Eve, their boyfriends break up with them. No explanation, no apologies; just that they fell out of love and have found others. Devastated; the band-mates and co-owners of a boutique try to move on while having to see their exes faces plastered on every magazine because they're not only a part of the best soccer team in the world but they also are the favorites to win the world cup and the Summer Olympics; talk about a reminder of the pain the girls are trying to forget. Eleven months later the girls though still heartbroken are now back home from their first world tour and have grown their business to include five more boutiques around the U.S. and two international. What happens when they are all in the same town once again as the boys take their own down time, with their girlfriends of almost a year? What will they do when they come face to face after eleven months? And does the reason for their sudden break ups come to light? What about the rest of the of the power ranger teams? What happens when a reunion is on its way? This is definitely one Christmas that everyone will never forget.

Main Characters:

Girls:

Emily: Long straight light blonde hair down to lower back, blue/green eyes, tan skin, 5'4" (yellow)

Kira: mid-back wavy dirty blonde hair with gentle auburn lowlights, pale skin, brown/hazel eyes, 5'5" (yellow)

Tori: mid-back straight platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, 5'4" (blue)

Lily: shoulder length wavy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, lightly tan skin, 5'4" (yellow)

Summer: just above chest straight gold blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, 5'5" (yellow)

Gia: shoulder length curly blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin, 5'5" (yellow)

Boys:

Jayden: short tousled light brown hair, grey eyes, tan skin, lean, 6'2" (red)

Connor: short tousled brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, lean, 6'0" (red)

Hunter: short tousled dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, lean, 6'1" (crimson)

Casey: short tousled dirty golden blonde hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, lean, 6'0" (red)

Dillon: slightly longer tousled brown hair, grey eyes, slightly tan skin, lean, 6'1" (black)

Troy: short dark brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, lean, 6'0" (red)

(Minor Characters):

Kelsey- Black shoulder length curly hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 5'6"

Shannon (v)- Dark brown straight long (lower back, thin) hair, blue eyes, tan skin, 5'3"

Candice- shoulder length (extremely) curly auburn hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, 5'3"

Mandy- mid back curly length blonde (dyed) hair, grey eyes, tan skin, 5'6"

Tara- mid-back length wavy mousey brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 5'3"

Allie- shoulder length straight black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, 5'3"

Previous Couples: Emily and Jayden; Kira and Connor; Tori and Hunter; Lily and Casey; Summer and Dillon; Gia and Troy

Current Couples: Jayden and Kelsey; Connor and Shannon; Hunter and Candice; Casey and Mandy; Dillon and Tara; Troy and Allie.

Let me know what you think!~CB


	2. Chapter 1: Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any past rangers or characters from the show.

'Welcome to Avalon, California!' The sign says as we drive down the high way and take the exit to Avalon. We are finally back after ten months of traveling around North America and Europe on tour. During the tour we also opened two more Hummingbird Boutiques; one in New York City and the other in London, UK. Kira and I are the only ones awake after a ten hour flight and one hour drive from the airport to the house. We're all excited for a break; however we're not looking forward to possibly seeing our exes. They should be training so maybe they're not even in town. It took us seven months to stop crying at anything related to the guys and it's still hard. Maybe it wouldn't have been so hard if we knew why they broke up with us. However it honestly came out of nowhere. The day before they were telling us they love us and then the next they break our hearts. I sigh and glance warily out the passenger window of the black SUV as we pull out of my sister's home.

"Why so pensive, Em?" Kira asks quietly over the purr of the engine so as not to wake the others.

"For the same reason you haven't talked since we landed," I respond in the same tone and Kira just nods her head in understanding. I take a deep breath and let it out shakily. Glancing over my shoulder I see Lily and Tori asleep in the backseat, and Summer is asleep behind Kira, what surprises me is that Gia is awake and has definitely been crying, I turn around quickly so that she doesn't see me, while she looks out the window. Besides my own break up, Gia definitely took Troy breaking her heart the hardest. Everyone else had been mad at first and then crushed. Gia was just crushed and though she got mad she's still in bad shape…we all are. Six devastated blondes driving back to the scene of the crime. I watch the houses and buildings pass us by before we reach a gated community. I had bought the house two years ago and we haven't seen it in eight months, I had asked the girls to move in after I bought the house. We pull through the gates when they open and drive all the way to the end where there are only six big houses, none of us look at the driveway right to the right of ours as we head for the house. We pull into the end circle with a fountain in the middle that has almost gotten hit like every day. There's a garage that looks more like a grey stone horse barn, which holds most of the cars. Then the house itself is huge, I remember when I found it for sale one morning while visiting Jay-anyways the grey stone and white trimmed house is huge and gorgeous in every way. Kira parks in front and I quickly get out of the car. A second SUV stops right behind us and it holds all our luggage and two of our six body guards. The other's had gone home to catch up on some sleep. They rotate every night, so that there are two body guards with us at all times. Kira wakes the girls up and then we all grab some bags and make quick work of unloading the car. It only takes a total of twenty minutes to empty the cars and put everyone's bags in the right rooms. The basement consists of the control room, the movie room, the gym, the dance studio, the music room/recording room, and a lounge room as well as an indoor pool and a bathroom. The main floor holds the formal dining room, the formal living room, the main room/family room, the library, the office, the kitchen, the sun room, and the foyer as well as 1 and a half bathrooms and two bedrooms. Then two set stair cases descends from the second floor which holds seven bedrooms, including a master suit and a bathroom for each bedroom as well as walk in closets and a sitting room at the top the stairs. In other words the house is massive. I quickly say goodnight to everyone and then go to my room (the master bedroom). The room itself is actually painted a light yellow with ivory molding and ceiling. The furniture is a pale beach wood and there's an ivory suede sofa and two matching armchairs around a glass coffee table in front of a fireplace that never gets used. The California king bed is the focal point of the room, it's simple but with an intricate head board of vines, flowers, and leaves of the same wood as the rest of the room. My sheets are a pale yellow and my comforter is white. I have two matching big pillows, two light yellow regular pillows and then four complementary smaller pillows. The wall to the right of the bed has two huge bay windows facing the front of the house and the driveway. I don't even think about what I'm doing; I just go over to my dresser and grab the first thing there. I take off my pale yellow cardigan, the light blue camisole underneath, my skinny jeans, and everything but my underwear, then I slip into what I finally recognize as my pale yellow silk camisole and matching silk shorts both with white lace edging. Then I turn off the lights and slip under the covers falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

This is just the start, please review!~CB


	3. Chapter 2: In Your Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any past rangers or characters from the show.

Kira's Dream:

"_YOU'RE AN ASS, YOU'RE STUPID, AND CONCIETED AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE I STILL LOVE YOU. YOU FUCKING JERK_." She's yelling at the top of her lungs at Connor as he just backs away from her, until that is, she screams that she still loves him. He doesn't deserve to look that hopeful; she can't believe how it makes her heart swell.

"I still love you too, Kira." He whispers and she struggles to not cry, his auburn-brown hair falls in front of his eyes and her hand itches to sweep it back. She looks into his chocolate pools and tries not to get lost.

"Then why-

Summer's Dream:

"Was it all a lie Dillon?" She whispers into the dark room and watches him shuffle his feet slightly, his brown hair is swept back off his face and his eyes are clouded but looking right at her. He takes a step closer so that they're almost touching.

"You tell me," he closes the gap and she can't help but lean into him as his head comes down –

Tori's Dream:

She can hear the engine of the motorbike and she looks over her shoulder to see Hunter riding up behind her, no helmet so that both his windblown blonde hair and light blue eyes are visible to her. He tucks a wisp of blonde hair behind her ear before leaning into her side.

"Take me back." Are the only words he says as she steps back and gapes at him. He smiles devilishly at her, but his eyes are as serious as ever and she almost melts. "Take me back, I lo" –

Lily's Dream:

"Casey, what are you-?" She can't finish her sentence because Casey doesn't let her, instead he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him, so that she's flush against his front. He attaches his lips to hers and she's gasping for air by the time he moves them to her neck. There's a wild look in his eyes that reminds her of a tiger. "What about your girlfriend?"

"You are my girlfriend" She feels him bite the soft skin of her collarbone and a moan escapes her lips. –

Gia's Dream:

"Gia, will you just listen to me?" Troy pleads as he follows her down a hallway. She tosses her blonde curls behind her and keeps moving.

"Why should I Troy? I think you've made everything perfectly clear." She struggles to keep her voice level and not give away any emotions. Troy reaches out and grips her wrist, forcing her to stop, but she doesn't face him.

"No, it was all a lie…"–

Emily's Dream:

"Jayden" his name comes out on a whisper of a gasp. I can feel big, strong hands on my waist holding me against a solid wall of muscle. I don't need to see his face or hear his voice to know it's him, a year doesn't make any memories fade away.

"You keep running away from me, why?" I gulp and can't seem to answer him, as his hot breathe caress the back of my neck.

"You b-broke my heart" I gasp out the words as his lips brush my collarbone.

"Well, you still hold mine." He whispers right before his teeth scrape my soft skin.

Next Chapter: Dinner Out:

I awake with a strangled moan escaping my lips and I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth.

Let me know what you think!~CB


	4. Chapter 3: Looking Good

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or any past power ranger or character from the show.

I awake with a strangled moan escaping my lips and I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth. Breathing hard I look over at the clock and feel my eyes bug out slightly. Its 1:30 pm, I've slept half the day away, which is extremely unlike me. I quickly jump out of bed and head straight for my bathroom, I let the hot water run in the shower while I grab a towel and strip. The water is soothing as it beats down on me, rolling over my shoulders and down my body. I quickly feel my muscles loosen under the hot water. I really only take a twenty minute shower, but it's just enough time for me to finally relax about being back home.

"Knock, Knock" A voice says from my bathroom door after I turn off the water and grab the towel that was hanging on the towel rack. I poke my head out of the curtains and see Gia standing in the doorway. Even though we're all best friends we each have that one person in the group that we're the closest to. Kira and Tori are two peas in a pod, Summer and Lily are bound at the hip and Gia is basically like my sister. "Hey can I borrow one of your tops for dinner tonight?" she asks and I smile slightly.

"Course, pick any one you want!" I tell her and she disappears into my closet. I shake my head and quickly slip on my white fluffy robe. I step into my closet to see Gia comparing two different tops.

"Alright Em, which one?" I look over and tilt my head to the side. Her eyes are wide and slightly puffy, she hasn't done her make up yet and therefore I can see red around the rims. I focus on the task at hand; she's holding up a tan chiffon blouse with two inch straps that flares at the bottom nicely, as well as a blue camisole with a white lace overlay. I grab a thin black belt and hand it to her.

"Wear the tan blouse and the belt at your natural waist, pair it with black cotton shorts and your black heels, and then finish it off with your turquoise tear drop necklace." I smile at her as she thinks about what I said before fishing through my closet for something to wear myself. I grab a soft cream baby doll top dress, with 3 inches of silk edging around the cuffs and bottom, and the same edging around the empire waist and scoop neck collar. I hold it up for Gia's inspection.

"Cute, match it with a pair of purple pumps, and your gold chain necklace, with the purple amethyst!" Gia says as she walks right out of my closet. I smile before picking up the heels and necklace she described. After dressing I quickly do a layer of minimal make-up and toss my straight blonde hair over my shoulder as I turn off my bedroom light and walk down the hall. I head through the upper level to the back staircase that leads into the kitchen. Kira is arguing on the phone with; I'm guessing the restaurant for tonight, her loose red sleeveless shirt drops below her butt in the back before crossing in the front so that her black cotton shorts peak out in the middle. She's paired a long silver chain with a black diamond hanging off the end and black heels to complement the already edgy outfit. And her dirty blonde hair is fastened in a low messy bun with curls falling out of it as she moves. I laugh slightly as she gives an exasperated sigh and turn my attention to Lily who is chopping some vegetables at the island counter. Lily's normally curly hair is straight and brushed over her shoulders which are covered in a cap sleeve yellow dress with yellow lace overlay, a thin brown belt cinches in the natural waist and the structured skirt hits right at her mid-thigh.

"Well don't you look sweet!" I smile at Lily as she looks up from her chopping and her hazel eyes sparkle.

"Why thank you, I try!" I smile at her as she looks over my own dress that stops just slightly shorter than hers. I turn away from her raised eyebrow to see Summer walk through the patio doors with her wavy blonde hair blowing in her face. I have to do a double take of her, she's usually one for jeans and a t-shirt but instead she's wearing a tight black tank top dress that stops at her mid-thigh and the worn jean jacket over her shoulders is offset by her stiletto black buckle boots that are a third of the way up her calves.

"Wow Summer, when did you become such a badass?" I laugh at the end so she knows I'm kidding, kind of. She looks down at her outfit and laughs.

"I guess that's what happens when you date a badass." Her laugh ends abruptly and even Kira stops arguing to look at her.

"I-" Just as Lily's about to say something Tori comes running down the stairs, successfully defusing the tension for now.

"Wow girl where's the fire?" I ask as Tori dumps herself into a stool at the island, shoulders and chest heaving slightly. Her usually straight platinum blonde hair is softly curled and windblown; her silver heart locket is fastened around her neck and looks perfect with her white blouse with navy polka dots and a ruffle layer over the neckline. She's tucked the blouse into a natural waist high navy skirt with a thick tan braided belt around the band.

"What?" Tori gasps out.

"You just broke twenty miles per hour in heels, where's the fire?" Lily explains as I role my eyes and laugh.

"Oh I just wanted to get out of my room." Tori says nonchalantly.

"Why?" Gia says as she walks into the kitchen from the hall. We all look at Tori, Kira even finishes her argument and hangs up the phone so that her full attention is on her.

"Um, well, you see I had this dream and it sort of um," Tori is looking at the floor, my eyes widen; I've been trying to get my own dream out of my head since I woke up.

"What was it about?" Kira asks in almost a whisper like she doesn't completely want to know the answer. It takes all my effort not to snap my eyes from Tori and up to see Kira's face.

"Hunter." Tori barely whispers and I gasp slightly, as does Lily and Summer. Gia and Kira don't say anything but we're all tense.

"And what was happening?" Lily whispers after a few moments of silence.

"Um well he was," Tori looks up but her eyes are unfocused looking somewhere over Lily's right shoulder, Tori's eyes are glazed over and her voice shakes. "he-w-was asking me to um t-take him b-back." By the time she finishes explaining tears are streaming down her face like rain off petals. Kira walks over and puts her arm around Tori.

"I know how you feel; I had a dream about Connor." Kira whispers and Lily gasps.

"I had one about Casey, he was kissing me and he said I was his girlfriend."

"What?" Kira's eyes widen and Tori's mouth is gapping open.

"And I had a dream about Troy." Gia reveals, everyone's eyes turn to her. "He was chasing me and he said something about him lying about something."

"Dillon was about to kiss me I asked if it was all a lie and he said 'you tell me'" Summer whispers as she looks out the window before turning back to the group.

"I was yelling at Connor he said he still loves me." Kira whispers to the ground as her arm tightens around Tori's shoulders. Suddenly I feel everyone's eyes on me, I look up and meet their gazes head on; they wait for me to stop fighting with myself and speak.

"Em you okay? You're really pale." Gia says as she walks over and puts her arm around my waist. I feel pale and unsteady; I lean slightly on Gia as I remember my dream.

"He kissed me, and I told him how he broke my heart, but he just said that I still hold his." I gasp out the words and try to fight the sudden feeling of light headedness. I have to look away from them, I quickly disentangle myself from Gia and go out the French doors and to one of the barns that houses our home recording studio. For the next three and a half hours until 5:30 pm I rehearse songs and start to write a new one that I had been getting writers black with on tour. Gia comes to get me at 5:30 so that we can head for the car and go out to dinner. My stomach growls slightly seeing as all I've had is a few granola bars that we had in the studio. This is going to be the first time that we're going to this restaurant without our exes. Soul Kitchen was our favorite restaurant in town and it still is, but we're all nervous about possibly running into our exes.

"What if we see them?" Lily asks from her seat in the back of the car as I drive down the driveway towards the gate and our road.

"Then we'll just ignore them and they can keep being the dicks they are." Kira says with a huff and air of finality. One look in the rearview mirror tells me that Lily doesn't consider the matter over, just postponed.

"Maybe we should get back into the dating scene." Summer says only semi-enthusiastically. The whole car is silent, even Kira doesn't have an answer. It's not that we don't want to start dating again, we all miss being in relationships, however the problem is that we all miss being in relationships with our exes.

"It's not like we were trying not to date you know," Gia says and though the comment is meant to be sarcastic it comes out on a sigh. "We were just kind of busy you know, it's kind of hard to date on tour."

"I'm not saying that we didn't want to date before or that we're in a funk." Summer argues (though we are). "But we're not touring for at least six months if not a year so, maybe now's our chance to start dating again."

"Maybe, wow thank goodness we made reservations." Kira says as I pull into a parking space of the packed restaurant lot. "Oh and I promised the manager that we'd perform at least three songs tonight."

"WHAT?"

Let me know what you think!~CB


	5. Chapter 4: Speak of the Devils

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, the past rangers or characters of the show, nor the song Undo It by Carrie Underwood.

"WHAT?" All five of us yell after Kira as she makes her way into the restaurant without a backwards glance, leaving us standing in the middle of the parking lot with our mouths hanging open. We're still in shock when three cars pull in to the parking lot. I see a red Jeep wrangler and without even thinking I grab Gia's hand and propel her into the restaurant. Of course any one could drive a red Jeep wrangler but I'm not about to take any chances. Kira waves at us from one of the two huge booths in the restaurant this one on the left side of the back wall. We follow the hostess to where she is and sit down. All of us are being careful so that our skirts don't ride up as we slide across the leather booth. I look at my friends trying to see if they saw what I did, however the only one who seems to of noticed my reasons for rushing into the restaurant so suddenly is Gia who glances up at the door and then averts her eyes to her lap. My head almost against my will turns to the entry way and I see him. He's easy to pick out at 6'2" with his sweeping straight light golden brown hair and blue eyes; his skin is tanner then I remember but that comes with training outside. It takes a second to realize why Gia looked so down, all of the guys are with girls. I watch as a girl with black curly hair to her shoulders, brown eyes and olive skin wraps her arm tightly around Jayden's waist and I can't help but smile slightly when he winces. Since none of them are looking our way I let my gaze hold for a few seconds. He looks good in dark wash jeans and a dark red, white, and grey plaid button down open to a white t-shirt. The girl clinging to him is wearing a t-shirt style white and navy striped dress that cinches at the natural waist; she's just wearing tan leather flip flops and navy nautical earrings. Being 5'4" myself I can tell that she's definitely at least two inches taller than me. She's looking up at him like a lost puppy and I have to turn away.

"Here come the devils." Gia whispers under her breath, I feel bad when the rest of the girls glance up and notice who are making their way across the restaurant to the other big booth on the right side.

"Really Casey, a dyed blonde?" Lily says under her breath and I look back over at the other group. It's true a girl clinging to Casey's arm has curly platinum blonde hair with dark roots (it honestly looks like she was going for Tori's color but failed). Her hair stops at her mid back and her grey eyes and tan skin are slightly washed out in a red thick strapped wrap dress, tied with a bow.

"Hello I'm Sara and welcome to Soul Kitchen, are you ready to order?" The waitress is looking at her notepad and when she looks up the surprise is evident on her face. "Oh my gosh, you're the HB's!"

"Hi, yeah we are um I think we're ready for drinks at least!" Kira says while smiling at the poor girl who looks like she's about to hyperventilate. "Um I'll take a Coke!"

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper," Gia says after drawing her eyes away from the other table.

"A ginger ale," Summer says with a slight smile.

"Umm, how about a lemonade," Tori says after a moments thought.

"I'll take a diet coke!" Lily says with a slight sigh.

"Water please!" I tell her before looking back at the other table. I notice Connor whispering with a brunette, her hair is as long as mine but thin and almost black. Her blue eyes match well with the navy blue baby doll dress, though it doesn't mesh with her tan skin. I glance at Kira and see her looking straight ahead, her lips sealed in a tight line.

"You okay?" Summer asks her and they exchange a look that clearly answers that question. I turn back to the other table and look at the girl leaning her head on Dillon's shoulder as though she were about to take a nap. I happily note and I'm sure that Summer does too, that Dillon looks extremely uncomfortable. She's wearing a maroon long sleeved cotton dress that's form fitting until the natural waist where it flares out. She paired it with a thin tan belt and tan cowboy boots. They seem to make her mousy brown hair look duller, though it looks good with her pale skin and brown eyes. I look over at Tori and she's glaring over at Hunter as though she's hoping he'll explode. I quickly glance back and figure out why. Hunter has his arm casually around a girl with shoulder length, extremely curly red hair. Her pale skin is washed out by the ivory cotton quarter sleeve dress with a tie belt around her natural waist and light grey stripes, which she has on. She's paired it with rope style wedge sandals.

"I think I've lost my appetite." Gia says to us as Troy laughs at something the girl next to him said. She has shoulder length straight black hair, blue eyes and tan skin, and I guess one could consider her pretty if she didn't have a slight snarl on her face all the time. I honestly don't know what she could have said that was so funny, unless it was sarcastic. Her cream t-shirt tucked into a maroon skirt would be cute if it didn't have a fuzzy looking belt around the natural waist. I wish I could hate all of them but I don't, partially because I don't know them, but mostly because I'm too pissed at the guys. I finally take my eyes off them and turn back to my friends.

"Agreed, however we all need food if we're going to perform afterwards." I look at the stage that is being set up on the left wall; it's obvious that at least six tables had been removed.

"As long as it takes my mind off of…that; I'm fine!" Summer says while rolling her eyes at the boys table. Lily is still looking down at her lap and Gia is staring at the stage as though it were a two headed dog. I just look back down at my menu and try not to glance over at the other table. Sara comes back with our drinks and we quickly order something to eat. We're happy when it doesn't take long for her to come back with the food. We're all really quite which is so unlike us that it takes me a second to remember why we're all quite. The guys haven't even looked our way and we're pretty sure they have no idea that we're even here. That however is about to change since they haven't even ordered yet by the time we finish our food.

"Girls how are you feeling? Ready to perform?" Karla the owner of Soul Kitchen asks as she stops at our table. She's probably one of the nicest people we'll ever meet and when she asked if we could perform tonight, we just couldn't say no.

"Yep, whenever you're ready for us!" Tori says with a smile that's only slightly tight at the corners. I look at the rest of the group and they all have the same expression on their faces. Gia looks back at me and I can already tell what she's thinking.

"Em, you barely ate anything." It's not a question. She raises one eyebrow at me but I just roll my eyes in return.

"I kind of lost my appetite." I state with a side glance at the other table, everyone clearly gets the hint as we make our way to the edge of the makeshift stage. I take a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves, no matter how many times we have performed I still get nervous. I watch as Karla steps onto the middle of the stage and takes one of the microphones. Thankfully the restaurant has instruments in storage for when they have open mic night and we didn't need to bring our own. For the three songs that we're going to sing I thankfully don't need an instrument since I'm the lead singer for two of them. Kira and Gia both are tuning the acoustic guitars that are available to them; Summer just grabs a pair of drum sticks, while Tori grabs a bass guitar and Lily prepares to head for the keyboard that was provided.

"Welcome everyone to Soul Kitchen, I hope you are all enjoying your meals and now I have a special surprise for you!" Karla pauses for a second and the crowd stops clapping. "Back from their tour it's the HB's!"

"Yeah!" everyone yells and starts to shout different things as we hurry onto the stage and I take the mic from Karla before she steps off the stage.

"Thank you everyone!" Kira smiles at the crowd and we all avoid one certain corner of the room not even daring to look, though out of the corner of my eye I saw the girls from that table standing up cheering for us. "Now we're going to perform three songs tonight and we hope you all enjoy them!"

"First up is 'Undo It! Then we'll be performing 'Made In America' and "Never Lover Boy'!" Gia yells. I glance quickly at the corner booth before turning back to the crowd. The guys' facial expression range from angry, surprised, and sad.

**Summer:** I should've known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right<br>I should've walked, but I never had the chance  
>Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide<p>

Now I only have myself to blame  
>For falling for your stupid games<br>I wish my life could be the way  
>It was before I saw your face<p>

**All:** You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

**Kira:** Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na na

**Summer:** Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
>And I never say your name, and I never will<br>And all your things, well, I threw them in the trash  
>And I'm not even sad<p>

Now you only have yourself to blame  
>For playing all those stupid games<br>You're always going to be the same  
>Oh no, you'll never change<p>

**All:** You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

**Tori:** Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na na

**Summer:** You want my future, you can't have it  
>I'm still trying to erase you from my past<br>I need you gone so fast

**All:** You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

**Summer**: You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

Please let me know what you think!~CB


	6. Chapter 5: Ignore The Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or any of the rangers or past characters from the show. I don't own the songs Never Lover Boy or Made in America.

Connor's Point of View:

"What the…?" My girlfriend Shan says when Karla firsts takes the stage. I just shrug along with the rest of the guys.

"Welcome everyone to Soul Kitchen, I hope you are all enjoying your meals and now I have a special surprise for you!" Karla pauses for a second and the crowd stops clapping. "Back from their tour it's the HB's!"

"Shit." Casey whispers under his breath thankfully only the rest of the guys and I take notice of it. I'm trying not to fall over which one would think wouldn't be too difficult since I'm sitting down. The girls take the stage as Karla steps down. My eyes are drawn to Kira; I am a moth and she's a flame. After all this time she still takes my breath away. More than anything I want to just run up and kiss her until both of us can't breathe and then some. I barely notice that my girlfriend and her friends are now standing; my mind only has room for Kira. When she speaks, her voice is like a melody and there's an ache in my chest that has been there since last New Year's. Kira and Gia sing the first note of their song and I'm gone, she's the only one I see.

Troy's Point of View:

I stare; that's all I think I can do; I'm not even paying attention to Karla anymore. The second I looked up at the stage I saw her. Standing with her friends as though everything is right in the world. Seeing her I feel the world tilt back into alignment and I can't help the smile that forms on my face or the sadness that flashes in my eyes any more than I can help the anger that rushes through my veins just thinking that not only is she happy but she's more than likely with another guy. I have no right to her yet the jealousy that roars into my system is overwhelming and suddenly I'm glaring at the blonde as my heart tightens in my chest. I know if I were to speak right now the only word that would leave my lips is 'Gia'.

Hunter's Point of View:

I'm barely listening to Karla instead I'm still looking over my menu, however at Casey's whisper my head snaps up to the stage and my jaw drops. I don't even respond when Candice suddenly stands. All I see is Tori and her pale hair flowing down her back in soft curls. My heart stops, I'm not one to ever really show my emotions but I can't help the sharp pain that jolts through me when my mind reminds me that she's lost to me. I try not to yell out or cry as I watch her on the bass guitar having the time of her life.

Casey's Point of View:

"Shit." That's all I think when I see my gorgeous Lily walk onto the stage with her head held high and looking like she could kick some serious ass. My girlfriend Mandy lets out a slightly loud scream and I have to ground my teeth together when I hear cat calls intended for Lily. She walks to the keyboard on the stage and runs her hand across the keys. A sad smile claims my lips as I watch as her now straight dirty blonde hair falls over her shoulder to shield part of her face. 'Lily I love you' is all I can think even as Mandy's hand tightens around mine.

Dillon's Point of View:

'Fuck' I think at the same time that Casey whispers. This cannot be happening, I can pretend that I'm in love with someone I'm not; I can even pretend that I don't have any feelings for Summer when she's not in my sight. But seeing her for the first time in person since our break up brings all my feelings for her to the surface and suddenly I don't even know why Tara is the one next to me and not Summer, I can barely breathe yet alone think.

Jayden's Point of View:

Unlike my friends I don't react when our exes step onto the stage. I felt Emily's eyes on me the second I walked in the restaurant and if it wasn't for years of discipline and lessons I'd be a mess right now. I couldn't even allow myself to look at her until she walked up on stage. I watch as for the first song she sings back up. However, once the second song begins my world only consists of her.

**Kira:** He was my first crush, the one I wanted so much  
>He made my heart sing, and eventually he was my everything<br>But he had his sight set, on some other girl  
>And I had my hopes high, wishing I could be his world<p>

**Emily:** But I was, just another girl to fall for him,  
>Just another heartbroken<br>He didn't care, about what I felt or said,  
>He wanted to see what he could get<br>I was, just another girl to fall for him  
>Just another heartbroken<br>Now I, know that, he's just another boy  
>My never never lover boy<p>

**Kira:** Yeah, I saw the warning, but I wanted him, I'd do anything  
>But when, I saw it coming, you know I, started started<br>Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a getaway  
>A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, sorry baby I can't, stay<br>Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a getaway  
>A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, goodbye baby<p>

**All:** But I was, just another girl to fall for him,  
>Just another heartbroken<br>He didn't care, about what I felt or said,  
>He wanted to see what he could get<br>I was, just another girl to fall for him  
>Just another heartbroken<br>Now I, know that, he's just another boy  
>My never never lover boy<p>

**Emily:** So I turn around and what do I see  
>He's in love with a girl and the girl ain't me<br>I can't believe he woulda just used me  
>He lost his chance, and now he's gonna lose me<p>

**All:** But I was, just another girl to fall for him,  
>Just another heartbroken<br>He didn't care, about what I felt or said,  
>He wanted to see what he could get<br>I was, just another girl to fall for him  
>Just another heartbroken<br>Now I, know that, he's just another boy  
><strong>Kira:<strong> My never never lover boy

She's singing and I can tell she's trying hard not to look at me. My heart clenches and in turn I clench my teeth and tighten my jaw. She has always been my everything and she's no longer mine. All I want is her and I can barely look into her eyes, guilt seeps into my heart and I'm trying to hold in everything I've ever felt for her as I watch her body sway to the song she's singing.

**All:** M-A-D-E I-N America  
>M-A-D-E I-N America<p>

**Emily:** Striped flag, wrapped around my head  
>Blue, white, little bit of red<br>Live free, like we always said  
>Oh whoa oh<p>

**Gia**: California born and raised  
>Work hard, gonna make a name<br>Gettin' closer everyday  
>Oh whoa oh<p>

**Tori:** And now my life is gettin' better  
>It don't no matter what the weather<br>We're gonna celebrate together  
>All night long<p>

**Gia:** And they say age is just a number  
>But we're not getting any younger<br>So let's celebrate together  
>All night long<p>

**All:** Sing it like ooh  
>Sing it like ooh<br>Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

It's true  
>Baby it's true<br>Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

**Tori:** New York and back to LA  
>Sac Town, down to MIA<br>Bright lights in the USA  
>Oh whoa oh yeah<p>

**Emily:** Shout out to the country boys  
>Small towns, time to raise your voice<br>Suburbs, come on, make some noise  
>Oh whoa oh<p>

'I love you, forever.' Even as I think the words I watch Emily slip up ever so slightly. No one else but the girls and us guys seem to even notice the slight movement as Emily's eyes snap to mine before she composes herself and continues the song.

**Tori:** And now my life is getting better  
>It don't no matter what the weather<br>We're gonna celebrate together  
>All night long<p>

**All:** Sing it like ooh  
>Sing it like ooh<br>Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

It's true  
>Baby it's true (that's right)(Lily)<br>Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

**Emily:** I pledge allegiance to the home of the brave  
>Blue jeans, ball caps and football games<br>Fireworks outside on the Fourth of July  
>Summer night barbecue, bring the apple pie<br>From the cowboys riding in the pick-up trucks  
>To the girls in the city screaming, "Turn it up!"<p>

**All:** Cause we're M-A-D-E I-N America

Ooh  
>Sing it like ooh<br>Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

It's true (yeah it's true)(Summer)  
>Baby it's true<br>Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

**Gia:** Sing it like ooh  
>Sing it like ooh<br>Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

It's true (in the land of the free)(Kira)  
>Baby it's true<p>

**All:** Cause we're made in, made in, made in in America

Even with her gaze no longer locked on me I can still see her witch eyes in the back of my mind. Even as I register that for the rest of the performance she was stiff and pale, god she's so pale I want to just run up and wrap my arms around her, but I can't, this is torture.

Please let me know what you think!~CB


	7. Chapter 6: You're Kidding, Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or any of the rangers or past characters from the show.

"Thank you everyone, we hope to see you all at our concert tomorrow night!" We all yell to the crowd, and hurry off the stage to where Karla is with our stuff. We quickly grab our purses and slip out the front door with only slight mayhem. I keep my head down the whole time until I'm in the passenger seat of the car and we're driving away from the restaurant. It was like I heard Jayden's voice in my head and suddenly I couldn't resist snapping my eyes up to meet his. Seeing him there with another girl was just as hard to watch as the first time I'd seen them together. A few tears slip through my lashes and rain silently down my cheeks. I wipe them away quickly though so that none of the girls see, however I know that tonight took its toll on all of us.

"Movie night any one?" I ask when Kira pulls into the garage and we all pile out of the car.

"I'll make some popcorn," Gia says before heading for the kitchen.

"I'll grab some drinks," Kira follows Gia into the kitchen.

"I don't know about anyone else but I want ice cream!" Lily says before running after Kira and Gia.

"And we'll pick the movie!" Summer adds with a nod to Tori and I. We end up watching a comedy because none of us feel like watching a romance movie. By the end of it Tori and Lily are asleep, we leave them be and put in an action movie, somewhere between the opening and the middle of it Gia and Summer fall asleep and when morning finally does come; I don't remember seeing the ending.

Day of Concert:

After waking up and eating a quick but healthy breakfast, the girls and I head to the studio to rehearse for the concert. We spend the whole day leading up to the concert rehearsing, picking out outfits, and eating. However, at 12:00pm they turn on the radio station that is giving away backstage passes to the concert. They have a total of twelve passes but only three people can answer the questions since the other nine passes are for their guests.

"Hello listeners! I am DJ Star and you are listening to Hot-Stuff 106.2, the song that just finished was HB's hit single 'Break Me Down' and after the contest we'll be playing they're latest song 'Lost Love'. Now our phones are already ringing off the hook. We have eight questions here but one is a trick question so it counts for two. Each person will be asked three to two questions each to win the three tickets and backstage passes for after the show. Our first caller is Allie, Allie are you ready for the first question?"

"YES YES YES!" Allie screams into the phone and all of us cringe slightly.

"Okay… Your first question is; What is Tori's favorite color?"

"Purple." Summer says without the slightest hesitation.

"Umm, Blue?" Allie says.

"That's correct!" I think every single one of our jaws hit the floor when the DJ says that. "Next question; what month and day was Lily born?"

"December 21st" Kira answers.

"Oh it's December, December 1st?" Allie answers.

"Correct. Now final question what's Gia's favorite movie?"

"Lord of the Rings" Tori whispers.

"Twilight!" Allie answers immediately like it's the only possible answer.

"And you have now won three tickets and backstage passes, who are you taking with you?" All I can do is roll my eyes at this DJ who has his facts seriously wrong. I don't even listen to hear who she's taking and I can tell that most of us are all thinking about turning the radio off. "Next caller you're on with DJ Star!"

"Hi my name is Shannon and I'm a huge fan of both HB and you!" Shannon says and I almost gag at how much she's sucking up.

"Well Shannon thank you so much, your first question is; What is Kira's Zodiac sign?"

"Scorpio." Lily answers.

"Leo." Shannon says with an air of finality.

"And what's the name of their Boutique?" If she doesn't know that then she obviously has never walked down main street.

"Um, Hummingbird Boutique?"

"Or HBB, but yes you are correct!" First of all did she seriously have to think about that, and second of all who the hell calls our store HBB? "And your final question is, what is Summer's favorite season?"

"Spring." I answer immediately.

"Summer, like her name." Shannon says and I actually can't hold in my eye roll.

"Correct you've won three of the tickets enjoy!" Seriously? I cannot believe how idiotic this guy is. "And now for our next and final caller, you're on live!"

"Hi, I'm Kelsey!"

"Kelsey you're first question is…What is Emily's favorite quote or life motto? Non-Shakespeare."

"'And wonder dread and war/have lingered in that land/where loss and love in turn/have held the upper hand'-Sir Gawain and The Green Knight" Gia whispers next to me and I smile softly to her when she quotes my favorite non-Shakespeare quote.

"Live, Laugh, Love." Kelsey answers and again I try not to roll my eyes, though I like the motto it's no where's near my favorite.

"Correct and here is the trick question, if you get this right then you win the final three tickets. Why are they named HB's?" We don't answer because we all know that she won't be able to answer.

"Umm, because…well, ugh I don't know." Kelsey finally admits and we all shake our heads.

"CORRECT!" DJ Star yells and I know I'm not the only one shocked. I don't want to hear anymore instead I get up and turn off the radio.

"Idiots." Kira mutters and I can't agree more.

"That being said, we have to be nice and civil tonight, right girls?" The under tone of authority in Summer's voice makes it hard to argue with her.

"Alright now that, that's settled let's head to the cars and get our butts to the Center so that we can rehearse a few more times before getting ready!" Gia says before standing up.

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!~CB


	8. Chapter 7: It's Show Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or any of the rangers or past characters from the show. I don't own the songs Words I Couldn't Say or Must Not Chase The Boys.

"Let's go girlies!" I say before following Gia out the door and to the waiting cars. It's only a ten minute drive to the concert center and as we pass the front gate we see a huge line of people waiting to be let in. It's a whirl wind of people, make up, clothing, and lights the hour before the concert starts. Unlike some of our other shows, things run fairly smoothly. I'm wearing a purple chiffon strapless dress, with crisscrossing fabric in the front that flows into the skirt. The dress stops a few inches above my knees and has a natural waist line, the lavender color highlights my tan. Gia bounces on the balls of her feet making the three layered pale pink lace skirt of her dress move up and down with her, stopping above her mid-thigh. The corset style top is of the same material with another layer of lace peeking out the neckline. I grip her hand and she squeezes mine back. Kira walks over to us in a white to gray scaled dress with black straps crossing her mid-section and the neckline before cutting into four straps over her shoulders that meet in the back. Her dress, like mine, reaches just above her knees. The smile on her face is forced and I know I'm not the only one remembering dinner last night. Lily comes out of one of the doors to Gia's left in a red halter style dress that has a zipper down her front, stopping at her natural waist and flowing into the skirt of her dress that stops at her mid-thigh. Tori comes into view behind her and I almost laugh as I note that Lily is dragging the platinum blonde behind her. The dark midnight chiffon of Tori's mid-thigh flowing dress makes her pale skin and hair shine. The sweetheart neckline has a strand of crystals that flow into the straps and make her look girlier then I've ever seen her.

"And now all that we're missing is…" Kira doesn't finish her sentence she's staring straight ahead, with her mouth wide open. I whip my head to the right and my jaw goes slack for a second before I snap it shut.

"Girlie you look H.O.T. hot!" I say only slightly teasingly to Summer. She's wearing a t-shirt style black dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a gapping pocket on the bottom right side of the short skirt that only covers about half of her thigh, if that. She laughs at our expressions and soon we all start giggling at each other. Even though seeing Jayden for the first time in person since the break-up is still fresh in my mind, I'm trying to just enjoy the moment with my girls and not worry about anything, we're doing what we love with our best friends and that's all that matters.

"Alright girls let's get this show on stage and make our fans happy!" Kira says with a smile after we've calmed down.

"Girls don't forget that after the concert the contestant winners and their guests are going to be here and you have to be nice and pleasant so stay hydrated and make sure you eat something!" Amanda, our tour coordinator yells as she breezes by us.

"Okay we will but next time we get to review the questions and answers beforehand." Gia yells back with a roll of her eyes. I laugh; I mean seriously that whole ordeal was pretty stupid. However, we still are happy to meet any of our fans. We gather around the entrance to the stage in the center where we will be walking out. The crowd is already making a ton of noise and I know that the girls are just as excited as me.

"HB on three!" Tori says and we nod in agreement while locking pinkies with one another. Mine are locked with Gia's and Kira's, while they are also locked with Tori's and Summer's, whose are locked with each other's and Lily's.

"One," Tori, Summer and Lily say followed by Kira, Gia and I with "Two," We all share a glance before, "HB!"

"Let's do this!" Lily yells and we all take our places, the two big screens in front of us move to the sides and we step out onto the stage while our first single plays in the background and our names flash on the screens above us. We all step to the front of the stage and wave to all our fans, usually we start a concert with a song but since this is the town where it all started for our band, we figured we could change up the time line.

"What's up Avalon?" Kira asks into her mic and the crowd screams their responses.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Summer asks with a giggle at the noise level.

"We just want to take this moment to say hi and thank you to every single one of you out here tonight!"

"Whether you've been a fan since the beginning, or are here tonight to listen to us for the first time, we are extremely happy and grateful for you allowing us to do what we love!" Gia finishes for Tori.

"We sincerely hope you enjoy the show tonight and we can't wait to see you at on our next tour as well as just around town!" Lily adds.

"We couldn't do this without you all, and we are also extremely excited to meet some of the lucky wining contestants later tonight, we hope to eventually meet all of our amazing fans!" I finish with a huge smile to the crowd. I hear some shouts rise up from the rest when I mention the winners, but I can't pinpoint them in the massive crowd.

"Now without further ado, let's get this show started with our newest song 'Words I Couldn't Say'!" Kira says as we all take our positions with our instruments and start the concert.

**Tori:** In a book, in a box, in the closet  
>In a line, in a song I once heard<br>In a moment on a front porch late one June  
>In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon<p>

**Emily:** There it was at the tips of my fingers  
>There it was on the tip of my tongue<br>There you were and I had never been that far  
>There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms<p>

And I let it all slip away

**All**: What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

**Tori:** There's a rain that will never stop fallin'  
>There's a wall that I tried to take down<br>What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
>So I held back and now we've come to this<p>

And it's too late now

**All:** What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

**Emily:** I should have found the way to tell you how I felt  
>Now the one I'm telling is myself<p>

**All:** What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

**Lily:** What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

**Tori:** What do I do now that you're gone  
>No back up plan, no second chance<br>And no one else to blame  
>All I can hear in the silence that remains<br>Are the words I couldn't say

It's always exhilarating singing in front of an audience and hearing our fans singing along to every single one of our songs. We sing about fourteen original songs as well as randomly throwing in a cover of some of our favorite songs. If I could do this every night I would, I'd be extremely exhausted during the day but I would still do it. We sing our final song called 'I Must Not Chase The Boys'.

**Emily:** Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
>Why am I so misunderstood<br>Why can't they see  
>Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel<br>That I used to be

**Gia:** They say I'll understand it all in good time  
>But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind<br>Goin' crazy with this push me pull me  
>Caught between wrong and right<p>

**All:** I wanna give in to the woman in me  
>I wanna be someone they don't want me to be<br>The moral of the story is I got no choice  
>I must not chase the boys<p>

**Tori:** I started writing down my deepest secrets  
>Seven days a week of truth and fantasy<br>Got the feelin' that the way my life is  
>Got to be prepared for changes<p>

**Gia:** Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
>Why am I so misunderstood<br>Why can't they see?  
>Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel<br>That I used to be

**All:** I wanna give in to the woman in me  
>I wanna be someone they don't want me to be<br>The moral of the story is I got no choice  
>I must not chase<p>

I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
>Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight<br>The moral of the story is I got no choice  
>I must not chase boys<p>

**Emily:** They can try to make me write a thousand lines  
>But that won't ever change the way I feel inside<br>They've got their opinions but I just don't care  
>Cause that's not what I wanna hear<p>

**All:** I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
>I, I must, I must not chase the boys<br>I must, I must, I must not.. .chase.. the boys

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
>I wanna be someone they don't want me to be<br>The moral of the story is I got no choice  
>I must not chase<p>

**Emily:** I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
>don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight<br>the moral of the story is I got no choice  
><strong>All:<strong> I must not chase... the boys

"Unfortunately that was our final song of the night." Lily starts, and the crowd yells variations of 'no'

"But thank you all so much for coming and supporting us all this time." Gia adds with a huge smile for the crowd.

"If the contest winners would just wait in their seats until the arena empties someone will come get you for the meet and greet!" Tori says with a sweet smile for the crowd.

"Everyone, thank you for coming tonight-" Summer starts,

"we hope to see you all soon, drive safely-"

"Thank you, we love you all, and have a great night!" I finish for Kira as smoke fills the stage and we disappear. However as we are making our way of the stage we all put our microphones back up and say "Love the HB's!" The responding cheer is probably the loudest we've heard all night.

Hope you liked this chapter! I promise to update soon! Please Review ~ CB


	9. Chapter 8: She's Your What?

Just finishing up on the last chapter as well as going into the next part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or any of the rangers or past characters from the show.

"Everyone, thank you for coming tonight-" Summer starts,

"we hope to see you all soon, drive safely-"

"Thank you, we love you all, and have a great night!" I finish for Kira as smoke fills the stage and we disappear. However as we are making our way off the stage we all put our microphones back up and say "Love the HB's!" The responding cheer is probably the loudest we've heard all night.

"Well girls that was amazing as always!" Amanda says right after we get off the stage. She's headed for the side entrance so that she can get the contestant winners. We beam at her before hurrying to get some of the make-up off. Amanda pauses though and looks at me "Oh and Em, your mom stopped by and dropped off Bella, she said she's hoping to be back next week with good news."

"Oh, okay thanks!" I said and we all hurry to the fitting room, where my niece is currently lying on the rug. At two months old she's already moving her legs and arms like she can dance. She's been laid on her back for the moment but when she sees me come into the door her arms start waving like crazy and I quickly sweep her off the floor and cradle her against my chest. My sister had been in remission when she got pregnant but after she gave birth, the doctors found another form of cancer. We're all praying for her to get better, but until she does I take care of Bella whenever she goes in for treatment. She was even on tour with us since we were just touring the US for the last two months. I won't complain I love my niece I just wish she could spend more time with her mommy. We take off some of our make-up in layers so that we won't look quite so doll like up-close. The pounds of make-up are more to contrast the bright lights of the stage. Twenty minutes later we're called to go into the 'lounge' where the winners and their guests are waiting.

"Alright girls, just answer their questions, be polite, warm and have fun! Em do you want me to take Bells while you're in there?" Amanda asks as we walk to the room. I'm at the back with her but I shake my head. I know that if I move her she'll wake up, since she inconveniently fell asleep in my arms. As Kira opens the door and everyone starts walking in I hear someone gasp, though I can't tell who. Gia quickly steps in front of me and grips my elbow from behind.

"OMG, You're, you're the HB's!" A girl with a really high-pitched voice yells and I quickly cover Bella's ears and breathe a sigh of relief when she doesn't wake up.

"Shhh." Kira snaps at her, which surprises everyone, I shift slightly until Gia's hand slips away.

'What, why?" someone asks, this one definitely male and somehow his voice is familiar. I take in how everyone is stiff before moving from out behind Gia. My eyes are on the floor but I do hear a small gasp rip through the room. When I glance up I almost trip with Bella in my arms. 'Is this some sick joke?' I think and I can tell the other girls are wondering the same thing. I look Jayden dead in the eyes and everyone else seems to fade away, but then Bella shifts and I'm brought back to reality, my glance down seems to bring everyone else back to it as well.

"You have a kid?"

"When were you pregnant?"

"OMG, is she yours?"

"How could I not of know about this?" These questions are being asked from all the girls on the other side of the room, while the boys are all quite, stunned.

"You had a baby?" It's just a whisper of a question compared to the others. However, its speaker makes me suddenly hold my breath. Jayden is staring at me like he's never seen me before in his life. I try to swallow and hold Bella just a little bit tighter, as if to shield her. Jayden is now standing and everyone is deafeningly quite. His girlfriend and her friends look confused as to why it would matter so much to him; while the guys are all nodding their heads. I can feel my friends shift to be closer to me as Jayden approaches. Once he's right in front of me, his face only inches away from mine, he finally speaks in a tightly controlled whisper. "What the fuck? You had sex with someone? How could you?"

"Hi, Yes we are the HB's and Kira's right; quite voices only, since she's just fallen asleep." I pointedly ignore Jayden who is still right in front of me instead I give the girls and other boys a warm smile. I can't blame their girlfriends, nor can I truly hate them since I don't know them. (No matter how much I want to.) "I-

"Who's is she?" Jayden growls at me and it's either the harshness of his tone or the fury emanating from every inch of his body, either way Bella wakes up with a wail, bigger than what one would expect from such a little being considering she's smaller than most two month olds, you'd think she was a month premature. I start bouncing slightly from side to side.

"Shh sweetie, everything is fine, no one's going to hurt you baby girl." It takes ten long minutes to get Bella to settle down and start to drift again. I quickly narrow my eyes at Jayden and try to control my anger at him, so as not to make her more upset, my voice ends up being no louder than a hiss. "You have no right to speak to me like that Jayden Alexander Shiba."

"You-" I cut him off.

"This is Bella, she's my niece, goddaughter and Sere-Serena's baby girl." I almost choke up on my sister's name but I'm able to cover it up, Jayden's head snaps up though as do the rest of the boys, obviously I didn't cover it up well enough. I don't meet any of their eyes and Jayden's girlfriend grips his arm and pulls him back with only a slight struggle in the beginning.

"Do you two-"

"So what would you girls like to know about us? Did you enjoy the concert?" Lily says, efficiently cutting off one of the girls question. They start gushing about the concert and asking random questions about the band and us, which thankfully are either generic or not specified towards me. I'm trying to get control over my emotions. Seeing Jayden is never going to be easy, I still love him too much. I notice his girlfriend and some of the other girls glancing at me and though their expressions aren't friendly I try not to think too hard about what could possibly be going through their heads.

"So, you know our names but what are yours?" Tori asks with a slight smile. One of the girls with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes stands up straighter in her seat.

"I'm Candice and this is my boyfriend Hunter, but I call him Hunie!" The way she drawls out 'I' makes my eyebrows shoot up and I'm happy to see Hunter frown slightly at the nickname that he obviously doesn't appreciate. The girl next to her with wavy mousy brown hair and brown eyes stares right at Summer when she talks.

"I'm Tara and this is my boyfriend, Dillon." Dillon looks more uncomfortable than Hunter and I almost giggle, he should be uncomfortable, they all should be. I don't like how Tara is looking at Summer though, she's like a dog protecting its territory. Her friend next to her has the same look directed at Lily.

"My name's Mandy and this is my boyfriend Casey." She says with a flip of her bottle blonde curls. 'I will not roll my eyes, I will not roll my eyes.' The mantra I repeat in my head isn't helping.

"I'm Allie and this is my boyfriend Troy." A girl with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and olive skin says as she clutches Troy's forearm tightly and smirks ever so slightly at Gia who glares right back. A girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes looks straight at Kira while she wraps her arms around Connor's middle.

"And I'm Shannon, this is my boyfriend…practically fiancée, Connor." Connor looks like this is news to him and he shakes his head slightly before shooting Kira a quick glance. I'm surprised Kira hasn't exploded yet, she's so tightly bound, then again I'm surprised all of us have lasted this long. The final girl, who is obviously Jayden's girlfriend and the one I've been dreading the most looks right at me with cold brown eyes. I feel my chin rise slightly as I take her in.

"My name is Kelsey and this hottie is my boyfriend Jayden." She stares straight at me and I have to bite my tongue from responding with 'Message received, loud and clear, bitch.' It's really tempting but I don't, mostly because though the break-up might have given me tougher skin and a stronger back bone, I'm still a nice person.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, however we-

"Why are you taking care of her?" Kelsey asks suddenly, cutting off Gia completely and staring straight at me. I notice out of the corner of my eye the boys and my friends stiffen. "I mean she's your niece where's her mother?"

"Is she too poor to take care of her or do you just like to monopolize peoples time, and keep her all to yourself?" Shannon asks before I can even open my mouth to respond to Kelsey's questions.

"What a horrible mother, leaving her child with her sister just so she can do what she wants." Kelsey adds and if it wasn't for the fact the Bella was in my arms, I think I would have strangled her. "I mean-

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." I don't yell, I'm barely able to speak through my rage as it is. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have no conscious or filter?"

"Bitch don't talk to me like that. Honey make her stop." Kelsey says to Jayden and pulls on his shirt, for a moment Jayden's and my gaze meet before I tear them away.

"You want to know why I'm taking care of my niece, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe it's because my sister can't at the moment? But no you just jump to conclusions, don't you think that my sister would be here if she didn't have to sit through another horrible round of fucking chemo because she relapsed. Damn it, we're lucky that Bella is even here and healthy, since they found the cancer the day after she was born. So yes, yes I take care of her when my sister goes in for her treatments that can sometimes last weeks of her in the hospital. So the next time you want to make assumptions about people keep your fucking mouth shut." I can tell that not only are the girls in shock, and my friends in shock of me spilling all of that, but the guys look so guilty that I almost question it before I decide I just can't be in the same room anymore as these girls and especially not in the same vicinity as Jayden. I walk to the door so that I can go get Bella's things and then head home. I pause for a second at the opening before adding, "thank you for coming and goodnight." I close the door quietly behind me and then rest against the wall for a second.

"Are you stupid?" Kira growls through the door, I can't tell who she's talking to.

"How dare you, you have no right to her, none of you have any right to us." The loathing in Gia's voice is a mask to the hurt. I take a deep breath, Bella's baby scent calms me slightly as I gaze at her.

"Like she wasn't cut up enough after what happened, then her sister's pregnancy, the father's death, and her sister's relapse. SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS. She doesn't deserve any of it." Tori's voice trembles on the last statement and their defense makes me want to cry, I can already feel the prickle of tears behind my eyes.

"Leave her alone, leave us all alone." Lily's stone cold voice just reaches me as I pull away from the wall and head for our dressing room.

"It's all in the car." Amanda says as I'm about to open the door, I turn to her and give her a nod, since I'm afraid of speaking at the moment. I make it to the car where Bella's car seat is and am able to strap her in before my friends show up. Their expressions range from anger to sympathy. I smile at them as best I can before sitting in the seat next to Bella.

Wow that was a lot, hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you think and if you have any ideas you might want me to add in!~CB


End file.
